The invention relates to a contact arrangement for low voltage insulated case circuit breakers which utilize current limitation to increase their interruption speed while at the same time reducing thermal and electromechanical stresses on both the circuit breaker components and the protected circuits.
One example of a current limiting breaker having a single pair of operating contacts per pole is described within U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,021 to Pardini et al, which patent is incorporated herein for reference purposes.